Accessories such as in-ear headphones are often used with electronic devices such as media players, cellular telephones, or tablets. Such in-ear headphones are often provided with sensors and control circuitry. These features allow the in-ear headphones to enable in-ear detection of the headphone when in or near a user's ear canal. This allows the in-ear headphones or electronic device to activate media playback, resume media playback, restore volume level of media playback, or activate noise cancelling in response to the in-ear detection. Similarly, media playback can be deactivated, paused, stopped, volume minimized, or noise cancelling deactivated in response to the in-ear headphones being removed from or positioned out of the user's ear canal. Such in-ear detection capability can be falsely triggered by ear-wax, dead skin, or other debris build up blocking sensors or sealing of an earbud tip outside the user's ear canal (e.g., when positioned against a planar surface or a user's clothing pocket, within an enclosure, or when blocked by a user's hands or fingers). This can lead to unnecessary power consumption or unintentional media playback by the electronic device or in-ear headphone.
Thus, there remains a need for accessories such as in-ear headphones with features and components designed or configured to enable in-ear detection while reducing, minimizing, or preventing false triggering of the in-ear detection system.